


The Funky Algorithm

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Family Shenanigans, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Twenty Years Later, Wives, ava and bea are married now, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: She wanted to avoid a repeat of the previous incident, which she and Ava referred to as Daniel’s Encounter with the Wall. He had intentionally run into the brick wall of his school building—‘I want to go through it like Mama!’—too lazy to runall the wayto the front door.Or:The twins think they have superpowers like Ava, and Beatrice goes crazy running around trying to stop them from getting in trouble.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	The Funky Algorithm

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very random conversation on the WN discord.  
> It's also one of my rare attempts at a more light-hearted story than my usual, haha
> 
> The title is from yet another Epica song (I think it's safe to assume that from now on lol)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

The day Beatrice and Ava adopted the twins, Beatrice was too excited she didn’t consider everything that might happen afterwards.

She loved the kids, and their mother, but she also loved her peace of mind. She missed her peace of mind. And right now, getting it back was a daydream. Literally.

Dina, the less-adventurous of the two, was running towards her, laughing loudly.

When she asked her for the reason, it was not simply out of curiosity; she wanted to avoid a repeat of the previous _incident_ , which she and Ava referred to as Daniel’s Encounter with the Wall. He had intentionally run into the brick wall of his school building—“I want to go through it like Mama!”—too lazy to run _all the way_ to the front door.

Not to mention that for a seven-year-old, the fact that he felt lazy to begin with was a little concerning.

There had been several incidents before that. There was the time at his soccer game when he wanted to intercept the ball from the other team and crashed into the other player with intention, thinking he wouldn’t get hurt. And the time he tried to lift Beatrice from her chair when she told him she was too tired to go read him and his sister a bedtime story—he ended up gravely hitting his head on the arm of the chair.

One thing remained constant, though—Dina’s hysterical laughter was, in fact, a warning, a cry for help, never just laughter. 

“Mom! Daniel,” Dina said between breaths. “He’s up.” She carried on laughing.

“Was he asleep?”

“No, he’s _up_!” She pointed to the ceiling.

Beatrice frowned. “What do you mean _up_?” _Oh God, what was he up to now?_

Instead of answering, Dina ran out of the kitchen, leaving Beatrice with no options.

She turned off the oven because there was no telling how long it would be until she would return, grabbed her phone, running after her child, and asked Siri to call her wife.

“Calling Ava on speaker,” she heard Siri’s response as she followed Dina into the backyard. She stopped in her tracks as the girl turned around and ran backwards away from Beatrice. Beatrice quickened her steps and reached out, grabbing her by the shoulder before Dina hit her back on the fence.

“Dina, no!” How many times did she have to tell her daughter she didn’t have her mother’s powers?

Ava answered the phone on the, what? Tenth ring? Twentieth? It certainly felt like the hundredth.

“Hey, _Baetrice_ ,” she said cheerfully.

“Not the time, Ava.” That was when she followed Dina’s gaze upwards.

Her jaw dropped so low she felt the dread in her feet.

“Dina, stay right here. Don’t go anywhere.” She gave her a stern look that said, _this is serious and your brother is crazy and please, please, for the Lord’s sake, listen to me for once._

Then she left her in the backyard, running to the side of the house to have a better view of the boy.

“Your son is standing on the roof, Ava,” she told her. “With a fake cape.”

“Daniel!” She called up, and was a little relieved when he looked back. He was grinning.

“Mom! I can fly!”

_What the fuck?_

Although, to be fair, she shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

She tried to stay calm. “We talked about this, Daniel. You’re still too young for that.” Because, Lord help her, the true explanation had proven pointless time and again.

“Bea? Bea, what’s happening?”

Beatrice raised the phone closer to Daniel.

“Why don’t you tell Mama what you’re doing up there?” She told him in the way of a distraction while she figured out if the situation would necessitate braving the wall up to the roof.

Fifteen years earlier, this would’ve been a piece of cake. Although she kept up with her training, she was never at her former skill level.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?” Ava was talking to Daniel. There was a moment of silence from Ava when Daniel told her about the flying.

“Really?” Beatrice heard a note of excitement in her wife’s voice.

Beatrice turned off the speaker and put the phone to her ear while keeping an eye on her son. “Ava!” She huffed.

“Sorry!”

“Keep him occupied while I get to him.”

“Okay,” Ava said.

“And groceries can wait.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be home before you can blink.”

“Dina! Come talk to mama!”

When the girl came running, her arms covered in mud—not even a minute had passed, how was she so quick?—she instructed her to hold the phone close to her brother so Ava could talk to him. She turned on the speaker, handed her the phone, and took off into the house with the intention of coming out the front door. It would give her a better chance of finding something to lift her to ease the climb. And then it hit her. They had access to the roof from inside the house.

Not for the first time, she marvelled at how easily she forgot something so important. Ava and the kids were _clearly_ rubbing off on her.

She ran upstairs to Ava’s studio, pulling the ladder down and climbing. She pushed the hatch and emerged outside. She couldn’t see Daniel yet, but she overheard Ava’s conversation with him. _Still talking, good_.

Beatrice clutched the hatch edges and pulled herself out enough to have an unobstructed view of Daniel, who was now sitting farther up the roof.

At least he was sitting.

“Yes, mama,” she heard him say, and Ava’s response melted her heart, “Good boy. I’ll make sure it’s your favourite, but only if you promise to keep sitting until your poor mom finds you.”

“Daniel,” she said as calmly as she could. “Come on, let’s go.”

He stood up, and Ava noticed the phone in his hand.

 _Dina probably threw it to him in a hurry to return to whatever game she was playing in the mud_ , she thought.

“Slowly,” she whispered, looking at him, noticing his feet were bare, and smiling.

He followed her instructions, and bit by bit, he got close enough for her to latch on to him.

“Is that your mom, Daniel?”

“Yes, Ava, it’s me. You home yet?”

Ava sighed in relief. “Almost. Talk to you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” It wasn’t lost on Beatrice how the words still affected her after all these years.

Gradually, Beatrice and Daniel got safely inside. Beatrice pulled him tightly to her chest and squeezed his arms. “What were you thinking, huh?” She asked him when she had taken her breath, even though she knew the answer.

He shrugged. They were going to have yet another talk about this. 

It was then more than ever that she understood Diego’s hesitation back at St. Michael, now that he was the co-director when she and Ava were working on the adoption. He had taken her aside and expressed some concerns regarding Ava’s carefree nature and the very likely possibility that it will negatively rub off on the kids. She had assured him back then. After all, she and Ava had been married for seven years at that point, and Beatrice knew her better than anyone.

Daniel reached into his pocket and produced her phone. She reached to take it—

_Dina!_

She took Daniel’s small hand in hers. “Come on, we need to check in on your sister.” And they ran.

When they got to the backyard, the girl was nowhere in sight. They went back inside, and Beatrice shouted her daughter’s name repeatedly.

“Dina!” Daniel joined her. They checked all the rooms.

No sign of her.

The panic rose in Beatrice’s throat. She wasn’t sure how much more her heart could take.

_Surely she must have missed a room._

They went down the stairs to restart the search, but then a key was turning in the front door’s lock, and Ava entered. In one hand she held a grocery bag, in the other, another hand. Smaller.

Dina’s.

Beatrice stopped halfway down the stairs and breathed out.

She didn’t think there was a word for the immense relief she felt at that moment. Not in any of the nine languages she knew.

“Look who I found sitting on the stairs,” Ava said, her face bright. She and Beatrice exchanged a look.

 _Thank you_ , Beatrice said with her eyes.

Ava nodded. “Who wants ice cream?” She said, the enthusiasm evident in her voice. But Beatrice also heard her breathless relief.

“Me!” The twins cried in unison.

The smile didn’t leave Ava’s face as she said, “We’ll have dinner first, okay? Now go wash your hands. Go on.”

The kids ran to do as told.

The minute they were out of sight, Beatrice descended the remaining stairs and walked into Ava’s open arms, hugging her close.

“You okay?” Ava asked, squeezing back.

“I am now.”

......

After dinner and ice-cream, Ava and Beatrice tucked the twins in for the night and retreated to their room.

“Don’t encourage him, Ava,” Beatrice was saying. “If _you_ are firm with the kids, they’re more likely to listen and stop thinking they can do impossible things.”

Ava joined Beatrice on the bed, dimming the lights. “They listen to you, their badass mom.” She mimicked a fighting stance, giving Beatrice one of her trademark open-mouthed grins.

“Thank you, Ava, but no. They see you levitating or phasing through walls, or God knows what, and they want to be like you.”

“Of course they do!” Ava gave her a crooked smile that quickly disappeared when Beatrice pinned her with a stare. “Okay, you’re right.”

“Thank you.”

“It worked, though.”

“As a distraction, not a prevention.” Beatrice put more emphasis on the words as she settled into her pillow.

“I promise I’ll do better,” Ava said.

Beatrice nodded. “I’m curious. How did you convince Daniel to sit and wait?”

Ava wiggled her fingers. “Magic.”

Exhaustion was catching up with Beatrice. “Magic, hmm?” She yawned.

“Hmm.” Ava turned off the lights, settling under the covers and turning on her side to face Beatrice.

When Beatrice’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she reached out and caressed Ava’s cheek, something she would simply never tire of it.

Ava looked at the hand on her cheek and leaned in, catching Beatrice’s lips in a slow kiss that made her heart flutter.

When Ava pulled away, she smiled softly.

Beatrice sighed happily, turning to let Ava hold her. She pressed a soft kiss against the back of Beatrice’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Good night, Bea.”

“Good night, Ava,” Beatrice whispered.

She shut her eyes as she slowly drifted off, knowing Ava would come through for her.

She always had.

......

The following incident was after mere days.

Beatrice had noticed Ava making a constant effort to only use her powers when the two of them were alone. It certainly hadn’t completely worked yet. Ava forgot to restrain herself on occasion, but at least she was trying.

That night, Beatrice and Ava were getting ready for bed later than usual, and Beatrice had gone down to the kitchen for some water. It was dark, so she didn’t notice anything amiss. That is until she flicked the light switch and was greeted by one heart-stopping image.

Daniel—because who else would it be?—not only held a kitchen knife but also held it the wrong way up. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be concentrating on something. Her breath caught.

_Too soon. Definitely too soon._

She didn’t want to startle him, so she said nothing, only silently walked towards him.

Before she reached him, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Ava.

 _Let me_ , she mouthed.

So Beatrice stood back and observed as Ava slowly approached him and put her hand firmly around the knife.

“Hey, buddy, do you want some water?”

When he opened his eyes, Beatrice could swear there were stars in them.

“No. I’m trying to melt the knife,” he said seriously. “Just like you.”

_Has he even seen Ava melt a Divinium knife?_

Ava looked at her, raising her eyebrows, then turned back to him. She shook her head and told him, “But that won’t work.”

“Why not?”

“Because… that’s not Divinium.”

“It’s not _Devineyum_.”

“That’s right. It’s not Divinium.”

“Okay,” he said, loosing his grip on the knife handle and letting Ava take full possession of it.

“Thank you,” Ava told him.

He was about to jump into Ava’s arms, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, placed the knife on a higher shelf, then hugged him. Beatrice walked closer and rumpled his curly hair. 

When Ava let go seconds later, she said, “Now go back to bed and protect your sister.”

“Dina is not upstairs,” he told them.

Beatrice’s eyes widen.

_Not this again..._

“She’s in there.” He pointed at the refrigerator.

Ava lifted her eyebrows. Knowing it wasn’t impossible, Beatrice turned to the refrigerator to find the door slightly ajar. 

Ava pulled it open, and they were met with the sight of a smiling Dina.

_Dear Lord, bless me with your patience._

“I told you you can go through it, why did you stay inside?” Daniel told his sister, who only grinned in response.

“No. No, that is it,” Beatrice told Ava. To the twins, she said, “Both of you. Back to your room. Now!” She scolded.

Realising she couldn’t joke anymore, Dina’s smile turned upside down. She got herself out of the refrigerator. “Shit,” she said, grabbed her brother’s hand, and they ran out before Beatrice could transform her jaw-stopping scowl to actual words.

Ava once again placed a hand on Beatrice’s shoulder. “I’ll go make sure they settle in.”

“She… she said ‘shit’, Ava!”

“That was a first,” Ava breathed. “I’ll talk to her.”

Beatrice sighed, resigned. “Okay.” She looked Ava in the eye and gave her a sad smile. “Thanks for taking over this time.”

“I did promise to do better.”

Ava pressed a kiss to Beatrice’s forehead, lingering for a few seconds, then let go of her shoulder and sprinted upstairs.

Beatrice closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

They had to take the kids’ obsession with superpowers even more seriously now. It was going to be more difficult than ever.

But she wasn’t worried, because at the end of the day, Ava would kiss her and everything would be all right.

At the end of the day, she would fall asleep in Ava’s arms.


End file.
